Akuroku: Literature
by x-FaithInFiction-x
Summary: Akuroku. Axel and Roxas are both socially challenged students, studying Literature at Hollow Bastion University when they meet, by chance, at a rock concert. They soon find that the other may be just what they needed to find the way back to the surface. Akuroku, includes and Soriku and some AxelxDemyx; marked M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - I lay in bed at night and I think of life and I think of death and neither of them particularly appeal to me...**

* * *

Lather, rinse, repeat. Lather, rinse, reapeat. Lather, rinse...

His eyes stung fiercly from the concentrated suds which had escaped him. He spat out a mouthful of soapy water and leaned against the back wall of the shower.

"What am I doing?" He muttered to himself, closing lids on aqua eyes and sighing heavily.

Exhaustedly, he clambered out of the steaming room, leaving little wet footprints as he took a small towel to his head, allowing the rest of his body to dry in the open air. His golden hair lay in strange, little tossled cowlicks around his face. He screwed up his nose at the image in the mirror, and tried to flick the wild locks in the direction he always wore them, but they simply fell back down, tickling his shoulders.

"Fuck it." He muttered under his breath, as he sat down on his bed, his bare body leaving a wet patch on the bed sheets. His black eyeliner was smudged low under his heavy eyes which were bloodshot and lustless. Flicking on the TV he saw very little but infomercials and soap operas, nothing but the usual. So he flicked over to the old horror station and slid back into his bed. He _would_ get dressed. Eventually.

* * *

"Buy car insurance from us today and save the money you need to do the things you _really_ love!"

Roxas' eyes flickered open and he groaned. His head hurt. He must have fallen asleep...

"Fucking adverts."

He got up, shivered, kicked the tv stand and headed to his dresser. He whined at the dull ache now throbbing in his toes. It was 2AM. Four hours until he had to get up, when Monday would start all over again.

"Fucking Mondays."

He threw the towel from his neck at the wall angrily, and got into a pair of black boxers and a baggy band t-shirt, proudly stating 'Bullet For my Valentine' across the chest. Slowly, he crawled back to his bed, turning the DVD player on and mindlessly shoving in a loose disk on the way. An episode of Garfield started, and the familiar grumbly voice radiated through the room.

"All the colour has gone out of my life."

Roxas closed his eyes and turned over, facing the wall.

"You and me both."

* * *

"Axel! Get up-" The raised voice scratched through the silence in the cluttered room before pausing and turning to a low grunt. "Oh for God's sake Axel. How much have you drank? You know you've got a lecture today. Do you even care?" The golden rays of the morning's sun fell shyly through the crack in the curtains and danced across the dark objects scattered around the floor, giving a hint of the warm day to come. Several empty beer cans stood shamelessly on the battered bedside cabinet, and a lump lay under the sheets only showing a single thin, pale hand reaching out, clasped weakly around the neck of an almost-empty bottle of neat vodka. A groan escaped the lump and the hand retreated, letting the glass felony fall to the unpolished floor boards, spilling over a pair of discarded jeans.

"No, mother, I do not."

"Do not what?"

"Care. Demyx, just get the fuck out. Make something up about me. I don't know. I'm sick. I'm dead. I've been abducted by aliens... I just _don't_ care."

"Sometimes I wish you _were_ abducted by aliens you know. You're impossible. I only moan at you for your own good, you dick."

There was a pause. A moment's silence. Then the room stirred further and the bed sheets pealed back to reveal the lump to be a lanky, pale teen, clad in nothing but a pair of Seasme Street underwear and a dull expression. A few more empty cans fell from the bed as he shuffled into a kind-of-upright sitting position, resulting in a grimace from the entrant.  
"I know... I know. I'm sorry, Dem. I really can't help it." He raked his fingers through the tangled red spikes, getting caught between them several times. The other boy looked down at him sadly, and slumped onto the mattress next to him, resting a hand on his bony shoulder. Axel covered his face, rubbing his eyes violently.

"I'm really worried about you. No, really. Ax... You're abusing yourself awfully. That Leon guy... Is he really worth all of this? You need to get your life back on track... I know it's hard... Have you been taking your... Uh...?"

Axel bitterly chocked out a deep laugh. "You mean my 'happy pills'?" His voice was full of sarcasm as he raised an eyebrow and dropped his hands from his cheeks into his lap. "Remember, candy is dandy but liquor is quicker." A cheeky grin spread across his lips, but the seriousness returned to his voice when he saw his friend's stern expression. "They just make me worse... Much worse. I act dumber than I do when I'm drunk."

Demyx looked down. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah. I'm really sorry. I mean... About what you have to put up with and all..." Demyx scowled thoughtfully, allowing his hand to trail down Axel's arm, who smiled weakly at the gentle gesture.

"Me too, Dem. I'm sorry I'm such a pain in the ass."

* * *

Roxas walked home from school. He was a shadow, his head ducked down as he watched the uneven concrete path which dipped and split under his scruffy, black converse. His hood was up, pulled down low over his face, though it was completely unnecessary. The afternoon was muggy; a thick grey cloak of humidity hung over the dull cul-de-sac as he passed the tall oak, which groaned under the weight of the stiffing heat, and looped around to a shallow set of concrete steps leading to a painfully plain, white, plastic door with a clouded, glass pane fitted into its upper half. He attacked its handle, yanking it down forcefully and kicking the main doorpannel hard so that it opened with a loud creak.

He didn't bother to shout as he entered his home. No 'Honey I'm home' or 'Mom I'm back.' He knew no one was there. They hardly ever were. Not that he was one to protest. Though sometimes he did miss his brother... Kicking off his shoes and dropping his checkered rucksack he noticed a small, rectangular envelope on the floor. Picking it up he saw it was addressed to 'Roxas Tairu'.

"I never get mail..." He furrowed his brow, slightly confused, before eagerly tearing at the top of the paper. He clicked the button on the stereo as he wandered into the living room. Paramore began to serenade the room.

He grinned at the piece of card between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ahh, my tickets! At last!"

Roxas flopped into the deep purple couch which was covered with a two-tone, furry, blue blanket. He continued to grin at the tickets for a few seconds before sliding them onto the stained wood coffee table and sighing heavily. His blonde hair strayed around his face and he covered his eyes with his forearm. The happy moment seemed to have slipped by way too fast. He listened to Hayley Williams' voice and tried to drift.

'I climb I slip I fall, reaching for your hand but I lay here all alone, sweating all your blood...'

* * *

Demyx froze up, staring at its long, outstretched legs. He was tense, terrified of the tiny being a thousand times smaller than himself. Axel bent down to a crouch and placed his upturned hand on the concrete beneath him, trying to coax the creature onto his fingers so he could return it to safety. The afeared blond stood back, staring at his friend who was giggling fondly at the grey-black arachnid which was crawling across his skin. The tall boy stood, eyes unwavering and hinting sheer joy at the tiny thing's daring movements. He took two steps toward the nearest wall and allowed the spider to leave his outstretched palm.

"So, umm, as I was saying-" Demyx began, but Axel remained distracted.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Huh? Ax? Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Stuff stuff, blah blah. But look, isn't it cool? Poor little guy. He must be terrified..."

"Ax. Seriously, dude. It's a spider. Quit spacing." Axel made a discontented little hum before turning back to Demyx.

"Sorry... So you were saying something about going out?"

"Yeah. I think we need to get you out of the flat for a couple of hours. Friday night. There's a gig on at the Solus. A couple of heavy bands, a couple of drinks... And guess who's going." A cheeky grin stretched his pale lips as he yanked two tickets out of his navy shoulder bag. "I got the tickets cheap because one of the guys in my music tech class is helping out with lighting there." Axel forced a smile and took the tickets from Demyx.

"Bring me the Horizon... Isn't that that metal band? The one with the really hot lead singer?" Demyx laughed in reply.

"You've loved them every time I've played them for you, and yes. The lead singer is pretty hot. His name is Oli Sykes. And he crawls out over the audience, you can get mega close." He teased, making Axel pout very slightly. "There'll be mosh pits and plenty of cute girls..." Axel glanced up. "And plenty of cute guys!" Demyx added with a chuckle. There was a pause.

"Okay. I'll come. You're buying me those drinks while we're there though."

"It's a deal."

Axel and Demyx got in ten minutes later. The redhead moaned at the sight of his trashed bedroom and the sharp pain in his skull. He took two paracetamol, then took two more before cleaning his room to the sound of his itunes switched on random. When he was nearly finished chucking out beer cans and making the bed, Paramore came on. He sighed and sprawled out on the mattress, trying to fight the sting in his eyes.

'If I could find out how to make you listen now, 'cause I'm starving for you here with my undying love.'

"I'm so sick of being depressed." He whispered. "I'm so sick of being alone."

* * *

Being an English lit student at university had its ups and downs, just like everything in life. The prospect of fighting for a job at some sleazy magazine or newspaper, or battling to become one of the teachers he'd always detested terrified Roxas beyond reason. The thought of most realistic job opportunities scared him. His main trouble was he couldn't place himself in _any_ real life situation, in all honesty. He had no plans for the future. He had no plans for _next week_. He hadn't had a date in God knows how long. He never went out for anything but school any more... He hadn't even gone shopping in months; his clothes were worn out and faded, slowly coming apart at the seams... Much like him.  
Since he was young he had always struggled making friends. He was the polar opposite of his older-by-one-year brother, Sora, who was popular, bubbly and sought after by almost every girl within a twenty-mile radius. Sora had moved out of the family home just before the parents had become travel-maniacs (causing Roxas to believe that the only reason they had stayed away from work was Sora, and creating some pretty bad abandonment issues). He lived in a flat with his best friend, Riku, his current girlfriend, Kairi and her pets, Fraan the bunny and Cloud the cat. Sora was studying Art and design in the same university that Roxas studied English. Roxas had always admired his brother with all of his heart, though at times he envied his astounding people skills.

Roxas' last girlfriend had been called Yuffie. She was a small, cute creature with tufty, black hair who happened to be a black belt in karate. However, Yuffie was confident and outgoing, while Roxas was sensitive and shy. She really needed someone strong and optimistic who could keep up with her sporty nature, and Roxas most definitely didn't fit the bill. The break-up didn't hurt him much, but soon after he discovered an empty hole in his chest. He supposed it was something called 'loneliness', but his nerves prevented him from doing anything about it. Now his only social ties were with his cats (Vaan and Recks), his brother and his three friends from youth, Olette, Pence and Hayner (though he rarely saw them since Hayner and Olette got together and Pence went to some far-off university to study economics).

However, he had heard that a bunch of bands were coming to the venue just across the road from his house and tickets weren't too pricey, and Olette and Hayner had convinced him to give it a try. At first he was apprehensive, but as the week passed, excitement had grown and he found himself really looking forward to a change in his routine. Now it was only one night and one lecture away. He would go to school in the morning, come home, grab something to eat, get changed...

Shit.

Thinking about it, he didn't own a single decent outfit. He sighed and flopped onto his bed, face first. Mindlessly, he fumbled about for his mobile and text Sora.

_Help. Social crisis. Need clothes by tomorrow_.

Shortly after, Roxas was awoken by the sound of his ring tone. He hadn't even realised he was falling asleep, but that seemed to happen a lot these days. He answered the call.  
"Roxas! You got a date or something?" The voice on the other side of the line was cheerful and bright, and the sleepy youth couldn't help but smile.  
"Hey Sora. Pfft, I wish. No, I'm just going to a gig tomorrow evening and I realised I have absolutely nothing to wear. I know you're busy with Kairi and having a life and everything, but do you think you could help me out?" There was a soft chuckle, not unlike the ringing of several tiny bells, before Sora spoke again.  
"Of course I can help you. You don't need to sound so doubtful! Have you got a lecture tomorrow?"  
"First thing. It ends at 11am."  
"Well I'll drive over and meet you outside the university. I'm free all day, we'll go for coffee and I'll take you to some _decent_ clothes stores. Just you and me. How does that sound?"  
"That sounds great. I miss you..."  
"Aww, Rox, I miss you to. Okie coke, then. I'll see you in the morning!" With a sigh, Roxas hung up and reset his alarm, crawling beneath his duvet and falling asleep without even feeding himself. Tomorrow would be better. Much better.

* * *

When Axel awoke on Friday morning he felt significantly better having not consumed any alcohol for a couple of days. After a quick change and a half-hearted attempt at brushing his hair and applying make-up, the red head lumbered down the stairs to find Demyx yielding a plate of toast and a broad smile.  
"Morning, sleeping beauty. Oh, I do love it when you wear eye liner. Who could resist? It's easy to see what the A in A-sexual _really_ stands for." He put the plate down on the table in front of Axel who snorted, noting that he had probably spent the last half hour thinking that up.  
"I try, I try," He replied with another ironic snort. "Thanks for the breakfast."

"Oh, no problem. I thought it was about time you actually ate something. I'm going over Namine's in a min, but we'll both be here later to be sure you're getting washed up in preparation for the gig." His eyes glittered in excitement. Demyx and Namine had been fooling around for about a month. They were both quick to say they weren't in a relationship, but it was definitely headed down that road fast. Namine was sweet and quiet. An artistic type, with wide, blue eyes and pale hair. She was just what Demyx needed, really.  
"-is in the fridge and remember that you've got two essays to do by Monday. Just because you're not in a lecture doesn't mean you shouldn't be working!" Axel blinked twice, realising that he had completely zoned out. Nodding gently he offered a weak wave. Demyx was having none of that and, after sliding into a loose-fitting hoodie, he grabbed Axel in a one-armed hug.  
"I'll see you in a bit. Try not to drown in the shower or anything." With a soft chuckle Demyx skipped through the door, taking his guitar with him and Axel was, once again, alone.

After finishing a little less than half of his breakfast and slipping the rest of it into the bin, the lanky teen skulked up the stairs, slumping onto his bed with a notepad and a copy of Dorian Grey in his hands. It was a free essay where you had to choose a piece of 'Classic' literature and discuss the primary drive of the protagonist. He had chosen Dorian Grey as it had always been one of his favourites. The pen flowed freely as he poured words onto the paper with a natural flair. He was really good at English... When he actually tried.

* * *

After a rather tidius lecture on 'Ansem's notes' (Roxas had never cared much for that author; he found him rather pretentious and melodramatic) Roxas found himself released ten minutes early and waiting out front for his brother. Sora was early anyway, pulling up in his battered tin can with a grin which stretched from one window to the other.  
"Roxy! Hop in. I got you a Cappuccino from Starbucks on the way." He held up a large take-out cup and Roxas smiled wanly, ducking into the passanger seat. "You look terrible." Sora sighed, his smile disappearing. "What's wrong? And are mum and dad back yet?"  
"Gee, thanks! No, they're not, they sent a letter about a week ago saying they wouldn't be back for at least another month, and to be completely honest... Well... I'm not sure. I'm just... Sad." Roxas stared at the white lid protecting his beverage, a mild frown ruffling his brow.  
"Aww... Rox..." The brunette bit his lip, glancing over at Roxas as he pulled out of the university parking lot. "Well, where are you going tonight?"  
"Oh, a concert. Hayner and Olette want me to join them. The bands sound pretty cool. I'm a little nervous, I haven't gone out in months."  
"Well, thank goodness someone's taking you out. It's about time you had a little fun! Maybe you'll meet someone, aye?" He chuckled mischievously, but Roxas just shrugged and leaned against the window.  
"I don't think there is a girl for me. Anywhere. Ever. I just... There's not a lot to like."  
"Don't be so stupid!" Sora snapped, his voice thick with hurt. "You are awesome! The best brother I could ever wish for! I'm honestly so proud of you. You just need a little confidence, is all!"  
"Heh, yeah, but unfortunately you can't buy it from clothes stores..."  
"Maybe not. But we can buy skinny jeans, and that's close enough." They both laughed, and Roxas was shocked at how good it felt to smile. His brother was right, he really needed to get out and have some fun more often. He just couldn't help but feel like he was waiting for something to happen... Something that would change things.  
The two boys spent about three hours wandering around various clothes stores, and Sora helped Roxas pick out some nice-fitting, well-priced pieces to add to his pathetically sparse wardrobe. When they'd collected up about four outfits for the petite blond, they headed over to a small diner at the edge of the mall and ordered some food.  
"There. These clothes oughta' groom your confidence a little. You'll have to fight the girls off with a stick by the end of tonight!" Sora smiled, stuffing a handful of fries into his mouth. Roxas shook his head with mock disapproval.  
"What on earth does Kairi see in you? You have the table manners of a pig!" Sora chuckled, dabbing his mouth with a napkin.  
"She clearly has a thing for farmyard animals! Besides, she knows I'm a growing boy who needs his eats." He winked, taking a long slurp of his milkshake. Roxas meekly bit a veggie burger he had picked up, smiling to himself.

"How's guitar going?" Sora inquired.

"Hmmm?"

"Guitar? How is it? Learnt any more songs?"

"Oh, yeah. I haven't played in a few days, but I'm getting better. I enjoy playing. It's... It's relaxing." He smiled at his callused fingertips fondly, his honey-coloured fringe flopping into his eyes.  
"I'm glad. You ever gonna' play for me?" Roxas' blue eyes widened with fear.  
"What? No!" He squeaked. Sora laughed.  
"You ever gonna' play for anyone? There's no point in hiding a talent!"

"I play for myself, and that's good enough, thanks!" He scowled, folding his arms. Sora rolled his eyes before looking at his watch.  
"Come on, finish up, I better get you back so you can get ready for your big night out."

* * *

Axel studied himself in the mirror, before poking his tongue out (flashing a silver piercing) and screwing up his face. Many had fallen for him, many had found him attractive, but, although he was awfully good at acting the over-confident ass, he had never personally seen the appeal. The only thing he had ever _really_ liked about himself was his wild red hair, which was naturally a dull brownish colour (all hail the wonders of hair dye!). It stuck up in jagged spikes, jutting out in ever direction, making him look like some kind of anime character. He was very fond of that effect. He had been ready for about an hour, and he still had some time to waste. He laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling which had a large poster of astrological signs, though he could recite them with his eyes closed._ I am such a nerd_ he thought, with a slight laugh.

Then he got thinking.

He hated being alone. He always got thinking when he was alone.  
He thought about sad things, things that hurt.  
He thought about the people he had loved, the people who had left...

He thought about Leon. Leon, a tall, well-built guy with a cold smile and a personality to match. He was beautiful. The most beautiful human Axel had ever seen, let alone dated. He was intelligent, witty and dry... But at times he could be the sweetest guy you would ever meet.  
But things didn't last. They never lasted. Especially not good things. Axel hadn't been good enough. He would never be good enough.  
When he sat up, he noticed he was crying. With a great sigh, he walked to the mirror once again, fixing his make up.

"You really are rather pathetic, aren't you." He stated with a hard stare. His phone rang. He flopped onto the bed, answering it with an apathetic 'hullo'.  
"Dude, we're outside. We're gonna' head over early to get near the front. Do you want a lift? I doubt you want to carry your bike helmet around all night." Demyx. Axel stretched and looked out the window. He saw Demyx' van pulled up next to his beautiful Triumph - the only really good thing about his life. He sighed. Okay, maybe tonight he could leave his bike (and his pride) at home.  
"Yup. Sounds good. Lemme' grab my hoodie and my wallet. I'll be down now."

A moment later, he was locking the door and clambering into the back of the cumbersome vehicle.  
"Ax!" A soft voice exclaimed. Namine peered over her seat, all smiles and rainbows. Axel nodded and smiled back politely.  
"Hey Nam. You look gorgeous, as always."  
"Thank you, Axel, you look perfectly charming yourself!" She smiled, nodding back at him.  
"Hurrumph. No love for Demdem." The driver huffed, pulling out.  
"Don't be so silly. There's loads of love for Demdem!"  
"Oh, yeah! I'm overflowing with love for the sexy mohawk in the front!" Axel laughed, and his friends joined in. He was feeling better aleady.  
It took about twenty minutes to get to the venue. Axel climbed out with Namine, grabbing a place in the queue while Demyx parked up. Shading his eyes from the evening Sun which hung lazily in the sky, Axel surveyed the pool of people gathering by the doors. Namine took his hand and pulled him toward them, and soon they were close enough to feel the body heat of the other creatures. Axel looked around at the bright, excited faces of all ages. He caught sight of a couple, happily making out at the front. The girl was short, with long, brown hair which flicked out in the strangest way. She wore fairly bright colours and her eyes were vivid green, much like his own. The boy had spiky blond hair and muscular arms. His ego radiated from him in thick waves. Axel snorted.

Then he saw another boy. This boy was small and pale, a few years younger than himself. His hair was also blond, but it was styled into chunky spikes, all sweaping in the same direction. He wore tight fitting jeans held up by a checkered belt, and a slim-fitting t-shirt with 'Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock' scrawled across it, but he had attempted to cover these revealing clothes with a loose-fitting hoodie. He was all kitted out in black, which made his colouring stand out so much more. His eyes were huge. Wide, blue oceans, trembling with nerves and ringed with greyish-black kohl. His lips were plump and rouged by a natural pout; he chewed them anxiously as he pressed against the red brick wall. This type of environment was clearly completely alien to him.

Now, Axel wasn't a shallow guy. Sure, appearances mattered, but when he felt something, he felt it good. However, as he watched this tender youth he took back every thought he'd ever had about Leon being the most beautiful human on the planet. He wanted so desperately to rush over to him and hold him. To feel his heart race as they leant into one another and-

"Ax? Hey! Ax!" Demyx was stood by his side, waving at him. "You're spacing again."

"Huh? Uhhh... I-I'm sorry..." Axel stammered, his eyes flicking between his friend and the figure by the wall.

"I detect a slight blush! What are you looking at?" Dem frowned, scanning the scenery, but just then the crowd began to move, filtering through the heavy, double doors.  
"Nothing..." Axel whispered to himself, his heart leaping wildly.

The main room was huge. There were bodies pressing against each other from wall to wall, and the heat was stifling. Fanning himself, Demyx helped Namine out of her hoodie, tying it around her waist for her. Axel puffed out his cheeks, the multitude of faces bothering him a little more than normal. He found himself searching the crowd, desperately trying to catch sight of _him_ again.  
"Axel, you're acting really weird. You're kinda' giving me the wiggins." Dem laughed over the blaring speakers, which were throwing out heavy bass beats, tiding the excitable fans over.

"Sorry... I guess I'm just not used to this any more." He smiled weakly, his brow furrowed, and Namine gave him a sort-of hug.

"You'll be fine. You're going to have great fun!"

"Yeah... I'm gonna' go get some water, okay?" The redhead sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What, no beer?" Demyx joked. Axel shot him a slightly irritated look and he backed down sheepishly. "Alrighty. We'll save you a place. See you in a min." He clapped his friend on the back as he bustled through the crowd, trying to find some air. He finally reached the bar, picking up a cup of free water that the bartenders had put out. He leant against the wall, sipping the liquid and flicking his eyes across the stage.

He felt a tug at his sleeve.

Looking down, he saw two wide, oceanic eyes blinking up at him.

"Excuse me...?" It was the boy from before. His face was tinted with a weak blush and his eyelashes swept the air in a way that made Axel's chest tighten.

"Umm... Me?" The blond nodded. "Yeah?" Axel leant down. The boy was a good foot shorter than him, making it near impossible to hear him in the rowdy room.  
"D-do you study English at Bastion Uni?" He asked, his voice thick with nerves.  
"I do." Axel smiled.  
"I... I do to. I'm a first year... I sat in one of your classes before." Axel raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh? I don't recognise you..."  
"I doubt you would..." He looked down, scuffing his feet on the floor. Axel watched him for a moment, finding his cuteness overwhelming. How on earth had he not noticed him at school? And what had made him want to come and talk to him? Poor little guy...

"So, how are you settling in?"

"Huh?"

"Uni! How are you finding it?"

"Oh... Right. It's... It's good. Scary... I don't really know anyone, and..."

"I see. What's your name?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your name! Hello? Anyone home?" Axel grinned and tapped the side of the boy's head gently, receiving a sweet laugh which tied his stomach in a knot.

"My name? My name's Roxas, what's yours?"

"Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Uh-huh. Ax-el." Roxas nodded, chewing his lip again.

"Well, Roxas, now you know me. I'm the biggest, scariest guy out of all the students in Bastion Uni, so if you ever get scared, just give me a hollar, huh?" The younger boy nodded, smiling up at Axel with eyes full of admiration. "You here on your own?"  
"No... I'm here with two of my friends but... But they're kinda' dating and... And you know..." He was blushing again... Axel nodded.

"Same, actually. Sucks being single right?" Roxas shrugged, but he frowned a little to himself. "Well, how about we hang out for a bit?" Axel grinned, showing large white teeth and unnecessarily long canines. Roxas grinned back.

"Sure!"

The two spent most of the night on the sides. It was too loud to talk properly, but being around Roxas cheered Axel up immensely, and he liked to think he had a similar effect on the other. When it was time to leave, Demyx came rushing up to him, grabbing his arm and jumping up and down.

"Where on earth did you get to? It was amazing! Oli came up to us, it was brilliant! He's so wonderful! Namine got a pic off Nick! Haha, that rhymes... It was awesome!"

"Geez, you gonna' leave any adjectives for the rest of us?" Axel teased, raising his eyebrow. "I made a new friend-" he began, but when he turned around preparing for introductions, the sweet little blond was gone. "O-oh.. He must have left...?" Demyx looked around, barely listening to Axel.

"Sure sure, we can talk about it outside, but I think the bands might come out to sign stuff, Nam's gone ahead, come on!" Axel sighed heavily and nodded, following Demyx out.

"At least I should see him around uni..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Days in summer are apt to linger**

When he finally got home after the concert, Roxas stripped down to his boxers and pulled on a baggy t-shirt. It had been a long, tiresome day and his mind was going into overdrive. He silently pulled a little black book from under his pillow and opened it. He felt like such a girl, keeping a diary, but he liked to think of it more as a 'memory book'. He only ever wrote happy things down, so it gave him something nice to look at when he was sad. He began to write.

_Today I went shopping with Sora, then on to a concert with Hayner and Olette. It was scary at first, I really don't like big crowds, but I met the most amazing guy. I recognised him from school and after about ten minutes of nervous staring I managed to summon the courage to approach him. His name is Axel. He's really clever and sweet and he helped my nerves a lot. He has the most amazing red hair, and these huge green eyes which remind me of mum's Jade earrings - the ones she used to wear on special occasions. He's tall and pale and has two black tattoos on his cheeks and he has amazing fashion sense. Hayner dragged me away before I got the chance to say goodbye, but I really do hope he and I can become good friends._

Roxas slid the book back beneath his pillow and, for the first time in ages, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Axel didn't want to wait around in the cold in hopes of meeting the band. He didn't want to listen to Demyx' stories. He didn't really want to do anything but wallow in his thoughts. His mind was bursting with images of that adorable little blond. The way his nose wrinkled when he giggled; the way his eyes grew when they met his; the way his hair bounced when he timidly nodded his head to the music...

_That boy is going to be my death_, he thought to himself as he and Demyx pushed through their front door after dropping Namine home.

"You're awful quiet, mister. Did ya' have a good time?" He asked cheerfully. Axel nodded and walked up the stairs without another word. He was frowning to himself, running the night through his mind over and over again, hoping he hadn't said anything to scare Roxas off toward the end. He sat on the edge of his bed and bit his nails, staring at the floor. He barely noticed as Demyx quietly slipped in and sat beside him.

"Ax? Ax, what's wrong?" Axel looked up, his eyes somewhat sad.

"I... I haven't got a clue."

"Oh, Axel..." He sighed, glancing at the floor and running a hand through his blond mohawk before looking back up. "You have the prettiest eyes, you know. Leon doesn't know what he threw away." He mumbled, half of a smile touching his mouth. Axel didn't reply, he simply continued to stare, thinking. He'd had hardly anything to drink, but the alcohol had seemed to throw him completely. Or maybe it wasn't the alcohol that had intoxicated him...

But whether he had been sober or not, he knew he would never have expected the next part.

He found Demyx leaning in, his hands stabilizing him on the bed as he pressed his lips against the redhead's. Axel's eyes widened in surprise, before he automatically felt himself relaxing. His eyelids slid shut as Demyx shuffled closer and placed a hand on his chest. His own hands reached up and wound through blond hair...

_Blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin..._

A tongue slipped along his lip and he welcomed it, meeting it with his own.

_Blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin..._

The kiss deepened, and he felt himself moving closer again.

_Roxas_

Suddenly, he broke away, covering his mouth. Demyx stared at him, his breathing shallow and his eyes welling with confusion and hurt.

"I'm sorry..." Axel whispered. "Demyx... I'm sorry... It's... It's not right." Demyx looked down again, his kiss-bruised lips pouting softly.

"N-no... I'm sorry... I really shouldn't have..." He mumbled back. "I'm sorry. P-please don't let things get weird between us... And please don't tell Namine... You were just so... Just so sad. You're my best friend, Ax, I only wanted to take the hurt away... God I'm so stupid." Axel was shaking.

"I think I'm in love."

"What?" Demyx looked up suddenly.

"I.. I'm in love."

"With who?" Axel paused, his breathing quick and shallow.

"His name's Roxas."

"Roxas?"  
"Yeah... I met him at the gig."  
"You sly dog! You didn't tell me. Is he some tall, handsome hulk?" Demyx pushed Axel's arm playfully, obviously trying to move away from their awkward moment as quickly as possible. The redhead looked down meekly.

"N-no... He's a first year..."

"Oh, a first year? Really? Young for you... Hmm... Well, do tell."

"He's... He's perfect. He's this shy little blond with eyes that seem to hold the entire ocean and skin like a porcelain doll..." Demyx grinned, nodding. He was the only person on the planet that Axel could talk to about things like this. The redhead spent 95% of his time putting on a hard shell for everyone and needed someone as sweet and carefree as the blond musician around to keep his softness in tact. "He goes to Bastion Uni, he studies English. He recognised me from a lecture."

"He what? So he took such notice of you before that he recognised you and swallowed his nerves to come talk to you?"

"Apparently..."

"Well you've scored." He snorted dismissively. "Did you make a move on him?"

"What? No... We just... Hung out. We spoke a bit, but it was too loud... We mostly just stood and smiled at each other now and then." There was a long pause. Axel realised how lame that sounded. Demyx raised his eyebrows.

"Hah, this is so unlike you. So... You really like this guy?"

"Uhh... Yeah.." He rubbed his neck, flopping back to the bed and staring at the ceiling. "But I think I fucked it up. He ran off without saying bye. I must have scared him or something."

"Well you said he was shy. He was probably just flustered and oogy. I'm telling you now - you see that kid around uni, you rush at the opportunity. Get all his information. Get his friggen' blood type and the address of the hospital he is signed up with. Just don't lose him, because I see it."

"See what?" Axel frowned, mildly confused.

"That. That little spark of Axel in your eye that has been missing for so long." Axel grinned and flicked his leg, gently kicking Demyx' side.

"Shit that was corny. You're such an idiot, Dem."

"I know."

"But you're my favourite idiot." Demyx laughed and pushed Axel.  
"Yup. You're my favourite idiot, too."

* * *

Roxas' sleep was light and broken. It was brimming with uncomfortable dreams which, once he had woken completely, he couldn't quite recall. As he got up he tugged at the sweaty t-shirt which clung to his chest uncomfortably. The sun was high in the sky, and he hazarded a guess that it was just past midday. Cracking a window open, he pondered over what to do with himself.

No friends.

No family (except Sora, who was probably out with Kairi).

Not even any homework, he'd done it all.

He slumped into the deep sofa in the living room, not feeling like eating. He wanted to put the television on, but couldn't quite manage the journey. So he sat and thought. He mulled over everything; his friendships, his relationship with his parents, his romantic connections, his schoolwork... But for some reason he found his mind repeatedly returning to the events of the night before. Or more to the point, Axel. He sumised that it was simply because it was such a change in his routine that it had obviously sparked his interests; he rarely spoke to new people due to his shyness, and he rarely went out to a gig, so to meet someone while at a gig was totally . That was it.

In order to put a stop to this over-thinking, he decided to prize himself away from his sofa, put the TV on and make a cup of tea.

Jeremy Kyle came on.

He turned the TV off again...

He wasn't so sure that he liked lazy days.

* * *

A few days later, Roxas' brother called him. He was as hyper-active as ever, jesting and teasing and flitting between subjects faster than the wings of a hummingbird. Roxas sat back and smiled, making gentle noises of acknowledgment at suitable intervals. That is, until Sora asked how Roxas' night out had been. He tried to slip past it, but the bubbly brunette wasn't having any of it.  
"So, did you meet anyone?"  
"Yeah, I did, actually. I made a new friend."  
"Hah! I told you. What's she like? Is she beautiful? What's her name?" Roxas chuckled, shaking his head.  
"_His _name is Axel. Quit jumping to conclusions, doofus, I only said friend!" Cheerful as ever, Sora joined in with the laughter.  
"Ahhh, right, got excited there. So, what's this new friend like?"  
"He's super cool! He's really tall and has this wacky hair and the weirdest eyes and he was so lovely to me. He's older... Much older. He's graduating Uni soon, but guess what? He's studying the same course as me! It's really nice to know someone in my block, he said he'd look after me, isn't that nice? I really hope we can be friends, it'd be so cool to be friends with a senior." Roxas blurted, grinning the entire time.  
"Woah! Slow down, mister, you're starting to sound like me!"  
"Sorry, I'm just a little excited. I don't make new friends much."  
"Well, this Axel guy sounds pretty darn rad." There was a noise in the background that sounded a lot like another male voice. "Oh, hummm, Riku's home. I better go tidy up my mess in the hall before he loses his cool, but he's giving me a lift to uni tomorrow, and asked if you'd like to be dropped off too?"  
"It's okay, I can wa-"  
"Nope. See you at eight-thirty. Love you!" Sora hung up. Roxas laughed to himself and stretched out on his bed.  
"I wonder when I'll see Axel again..." He murmured to himself. The last of the golden sunlight washed across the room, causing the shadows to grow further and further across the thick carpet as Roxas, once again, drifted into a shallow sleep.

* * *

Roxas woke up to the sound of his obnoxiously loud alarm at six a.m. He stared out of the window, assessing the first light of the morning in search of any signs of how the weather would fair in the day ahead. The view of the sleepy little town from his window was truly beautiful; the sun danced across the attic windows, shimmering under the vibrant orange-red sky which was interrupted only by the pale pink clouds and a handful of birds fluttering by. He sighed and headed for the shower.  
After pulling on a slim black tee saying 'Come to the dark side, we have cookies!' and a pair of tight, dark purple jeans that he and Sora had bought the week before, he padded downstairs, barefoot, mindlessly tugging a thin comb through his fluffy blond hair. He fixed himself some coffee and porridge, intently reading a chapter of Tommyknockers by Stephen King as he ate.  
By quarter-past eight, he was sliding the book into his checkered rucksack and searching for his left shoe, his hair styled, his make-up perfected and his dishes washed. He located the faded-blue felony under his sofa, jamming his foot into it and muttering some sore curses in the process. However, he felt considerably more positive about life than he had for quite some time. He promised himself that he wouldn't revert back to cooping himself up in the dark every night. Summer was coming in a couple of weeks, it was time to get out and start enjoying life... Even if the thought of a whole month with no notable occupation did intimidate him. There came a beep from outside, and Sora's muffled voice. Roxas grinned and stumbled out of the door, his heavy bag tugging at his shoulder as he walked. Sora was sat in the frontseat of an unfamiliarly shiny car, leaning across Riku, waving at his brother manically. Riku sat back, his strikingly chisled face a picture of serenity - he was clearly used to Sora's tactile manner. He had cool, aqua eyes, milky white skin and the most unusual pale silver hair, which hung about his face and swung freely when he moved. It was impossible for anyone to say that he wasn't an extremely handsome young man. Roxas noted that, thinking about it, he must actually be about the same age as Axel. He hummed to himself thoughtfully as he clumsily scrambled into the backseat.  
"Roxas!" Sora exclaimed joyously, leaning over the back seat and throwing his arms around his slim shoulders.  
"Heya, Sora. And hey Riku!"  
"Morning." The voice that replied was quiet and smooth.  
"Thanks so much for the lift, I really appreciate it."  
"No problem. We were coming this way anyhow."  
"Riku got this car the other day. Isn't it great? It's so big and shiny and compliments him so much. A pretty car for a pretty guy, dontcha think?" Sora chattered.  
"Shush it, melonhead." Riku interrupted, reaching out to ruffle Sora's hair endearingly. He was glad no one was looking at his face as he willed away the faint blush dancing across his cheeks.  
It took about ten minutes for the boys to get to the university. The sleek, black car pulled into the car park and Sora bounded out, followed closely by Roxas and Riku, who was carrying Sora's weighty bag. Roxas quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Walking up to the wobbly old building, Sora flung himself at Roxas.  
"It's so nice seeing you, we really need to spend more time together. I miss you so much!" He cried. Roxas smiled, patting his back. His eyes slipped to the nearby idling Riku, who was laden down with all the bags and blinking calmly at the sports field beyond them. Riku studied Biology and physics in the university; he was extremely intelligent and very mild mannered. He and Sora had become close friends in primary school, though Roxas was never sure how, considering the age gap and the obvious differences in character traits.  
"I miss you too. Call me later?"  
"Sure! Of course I will! Anyway... We better be going, right Riku? We wanna get in early." The silver-haired boy nodded, slowly stepping toward Sora and waving at Roxas.  
"Thanks again for the lift, Riku. It was nice seeing you!"  
"You too, Rox." He smiled, shepherding Sora in through the heavy doors of the Art block. Roxas just caught him mumbling 'I'll walk you to class' before they were out of sight. He grinned to himself, sitting on a low bench in the shade of the roof.  
"He treats him too well." He chuckled, thinking of the way Riku had always pampered the optimistic brunette.  
It was about an hour before class, and though he contemplated heading up to the library, the morning was so warm and serene that he decided against it. Instead he leant back, curling his legs beneath him, and pulled out his book once again.

_"Now Justin was walking toward her and she saw with mounting horror that his face was shrivelling and changing-"_

Suddenly, Roxas felt a shadow come over him. His concentration momentarily dwindled and he shivered. He felt like he was being watched. He glanced around but no one was there, so he simply shook his head and continued reading.

_"...shrivelling and changing - it was becoming the bulging, stitched face of Lumpkin, her scarecrow doll-"_

"Late last night and the night before, Tommyknockers, Tommyknockers, knocking at my door..." Roxas jumped out of his skin as the soft, breathy voice ghosted over his neck. Spinning around, his heart racing a million miles per hour, he found a lolloping redhead watching him with shaded, catlike eyes. "Heya, blondie, remember me?" He grinned, hopping over the bench and sitting awkwardly. Roxas was still in mild shock.  
"A-Axel!" He squawked, provoking a wider grin.  
"That's my name. You got it memorized, huh?"  
"You scared me." The blond pouted, making Axel's heart dance. He tapped the book with his forefinger.  
"S'awesome, that."  
"Huh?"  
"Tommyknockers. It's awesome. Stephen King's the man." He stretched out, leaning his head back and exposing the pale skin of his neck to the morning sun. Roxas looked up at him, his eyes flickering.  
"Y-yeah... He is..." He looked back down again, slipping the bookmark into place and holding onto his knees. Why had he gone so shy? He'd been looking forward to seeing Axel again since they met.  
"You _are_ kind of a zombie, aren't you?" The rich voice chuckled. Roxas turned to find Axel watching him with amused eyes.  
"Pardon?" The only reply was a deep, throaty laugh from the older boy. Roxas let it slip, something occuring to him. "Umm... Axel?"  
"Mhmm?"  
"I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye the other day..." Axel sat up, his face suddenly interested.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah... Olette and Hayner wanted to shoot off and I didn't get a chance to talk to you... Plus you were with your friends and stuff..." Roxas looked dreadfully sad, but he squeaked as Axel nudged him playfully.  
"Nah, no worries about that. And I thought I made it perfectly clear, you're my friend now, too!" Roxas looked into his eyes, searching for a moment, before he busied himself by putting his book back into his bag.  
"Y-yeah, I know, but..."  
Suddenly, the bell rang, sharp and clear, shattering their little meeting. Axel got to his feet and reached out a hand to help Roxas, who took it out of politeness more than necessity. Axel flashed him a winning smile.  
"I'll walk you to class. I think I'm next door to you, anyway." He ruffled Roxas' hair, who couldn't help but smile back, his face tingling. Was this how Sora felt when Riku said that earlier?  
"O-okay."  
The journey was short and relatively quiet, but pleasant nonetheless. Axel spent the majority of the time peering down at the little blond with a silent grin, nearly bumping into about six people on the way (though people mostly dodged him; he was quite well known for his fiery temper, and even those who didn't know him were rather intimidated by his appearance). As they reached the door to Roxas' classroom, both stopped and looked at each other for a moment. Then suddenly, Axel spoke.  
"Hey, Roxas... You wanna meet me later?"  
"What? Where?"  
"We'll go somewhere after class. To reward our hard work! You know, the icing on the cake." Axel was leaning down now, his eyes vibrant and sincere. He was more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life, but he knew he would beat himself up if he didn't seize the opportunity (and Demyx would help) so he concealed his anxiousness well. Roxas' lip trembled a little as he blinked up at the lanky boy.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know, maybe we'll grab a coffee, or some ice cream." He bit his lip, looking up in thought. "I know a really awesome place to sit. It'd be cool to hang out for a bit, yeah?" Roxas smiled shyly and looked at his feet.  
"It would..."  
"Well. I'll meet you here after class, okay? See ya' later, blondie." With one final ruffle of Roxas' hair, Axel slunk off to his own room. The short, blond teen watched him curiously. He was slim and tall with long, slender limbs which swayed loosely as he walked. He wore a black and white striped tee and black, slim-fitting, ripped jeans which sat on his hips in an all-too-flattering manner. His hands and feet seemed way too big for his body. Roxas smiled, turning on his heel and wobbled into his classroom. His new friend was possibly the coolest guy on the planet.

* * *

Class seemed to drag really badly for both boys. To Axel's joy, he was released a good ten minutes early. He took this opportunity to fix his hair, smoothing the unruly spikes down, and straighten out his clothes. He leant against the lockers opposite Roxas' room, waiting in the shadows. Finally, Roxas' class was released. Axel waited patiently as Roxas stood inside and spoke to his teacher, before hurrying out and rushing to Axel's side. It took every ounce of the redhead's strength to stop himself from cuddling the hell out of the little blond there and then.  
"Hey, you!" He chirruped, reaching to ruffle Roxas' hair for the third time that day. Roxas accepted the friendly gesture, shaking his head to fluff his hair back up with a smile.  
"H-hey. How was class?" Roxas quirried.  
"Boring." Axel shrugged. "Didn't teach me anything I didn't know. Whatever. How about you, shortstuff?"  
"It was fine... And I'm not that short... You're just freakishly tall!"  
"Sure. Because 5,5 is not short for a guy." Axel rolled his eyes, but chuckled under his breath. "Anyway, shall we be off?" Roxas nodded. "Right-o. I'll lead the way."

* * *

Axel led Roxas out of the back gates of the school onto a little cobbled lane, Roxas nearly tripped twice, both times being narrowly caught by Axel's nimble hands.  
"Watch yourself, tiger. You're such a little dot, we don't wanna break a bone." He teased, earning an appearance from what he would later name the 'line of disapproval' on Roxas' brow.  
"Where are we going, anyway?" He grumbled, impatiently.  
"You'll see." A moment later they came out onto a street lined with quaint little shops. Roxas' eyes widened.  
"Where are we? I've never seen this place before!"  
"Hmm... I'm not sure what it's called. I used to come here a lot with Demyx, that whaky mo-hawk guy I was with at the gig, when I first moved to Twilight Town." Axel mused.  
"Moved?"  
"Yeah. I used to live in a place called Hollow Bastion. It was nice enough... A little clinical at the heart. Then again, 'twas a little rough around the edges, too." He laughed softly, opening the door to a little saloon and hodling it for Roxas. "But the university there was no good. Find it quite ironic that the one I'm attending here is named after the place... Anyway, Demyx and I moved here. That's when we found this." Roxas smiled at him timidly.  
"You and Demyx are close, huh?" Axel scratched the back of his head.  
"Sure we are. He's been there for me through a hell of a lot. God knows I haven't been the easiest of people to live with!"  
"I don't believe that..." The blond murmured in a small voice.  
"Haha, well I'm glad I'm making a good impression. Moving swiftly onward, welcome to Esthiem's Ice Cream parlor! What do you want?"  
"Uhhh... I don't know... I don't often buy ice cream..." Axel's jaw dropped.  
"Really? Have you ever tried Sea Salt ice cream?"  
"Umm... No..." Roxas looked down, feeling somewhat ashamed.  
"Gosh, you don't know what you're missing out on!" He quickly stepped up to the dark boy behind the counter, who was watching them apathetically.  
"Hey Ax. No Demyx... New boyfriend?" Axel raised his eyebrows at the boy, then flicked his gaze over to Roxas.  
"Nah... Just a friend. Two sea salt ice creams, please." He slid a five dollar bill across the counter. The boy passed him the ice creams and took the money. "Keep the change." Axel winked, returning to the blond and passing him the frozen treat. "Here ya' go, the icing on the cake! Now, follow me... Again." He chuckled, leaving the shop with a wave to the worker.  
"Axel?" Roxas said, following.  
"Yello?"  
"What did that guy mean...?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"When he said 'new boyfriend'. What did he mean?" Roxas eyed Axel suspiciously, who looked off into the distance with a chrug, biting his lip.  
"Ahh, nothing to worry your pretty little head about. Come on, this way." He loosely took Roxas' wrist and lead him around a corner and up a steep flight of stairs.  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see. Don't want to ruin the surprise!"  
"But-"  
"Just trust me, numbskull! We're nearly there."

* * *

Finally, they reached a wide ledge beneath the biggest clock Roxas had ever seen. Axel slowly released his wrist, and they both gently huffed as they looked over the view.  
"It's beautiful..." Roxas mumbled.  
"I told you." Axel grinned, proud of himself.  
"Where are we?"  
"On top of the train station." He laughed, sitting with his legs dangling over the edge and inviting Roxas to join him. "Come on. And give me that Ice cream. I'll open it for you before it melts." Roxas did as he was told, taking the stick back from Axel when unwrapped and giving it a timid lick. Soon, he was lapping at the drips eagerly. "Do you like?" Axel smiled, beginning work on his own. Roxas nodded fervently.

"It's so salty... And yet so sweet! I love it!"  
"I'm glad." He looked out over the horizon. his smile lingering. "It's my favourite. And this is my favourite place to sit." Roxas watched him with awe-filled eyes.  
"It's really lovely..." Axel nodded in agreement. "Thank you..." The blond mumbled, watching his battered shoes hanging over the edge.  
"Hmm? For what?"  
"For bringing me here. For being my friend! It's... It's..." He stammered.  
"Oh right, heh, no problem." Axel picked his stick clean and laid back, interlocking his fingers and making a cradle behind his head. Roxas copied him, and they both watched the sky. "I've never brought anyone up here before." He mumbled absently.  
"R-really?"  
"Mhmm. I never met anyone who I thought would really appreciate it. But... But I knew you would." He smiled and closed his eyes.  
"Thank you."  
"Quit thanking me, idiot." Axel joked, jabbing him playfully.

They laid in silence for a while, following the clouds with their contented eyes, until Axel turned his head and broke the silence.  
"So, Roxas. Tell me something about you." He smiled warmly, his eyes somewhat dopey.  
"Umm... There's not much to tell."  
"Come now, I don't believe that. You're just brimming with untold mysteries, I can tell."  
"Well, what do you want to know?" Axel looked up again, blinking lazily. _Everything, _he thought longingly.  
"Let's start at the beginning, shall we?"  
"O-okay... I... I have one brother who's a year older than me. We were born on Destiny Islands, way out in the ocean, but we moved here before I can remember. My parents were never really there... My brother and I always looked after each other. They're severe workahollics, and the moment Sora left to go to uni, they retired and started travelling. They're never home. They rarely write. I can't help but feel..." Axel looked over at Roxas again. Hearing the hesitation in his voice, he realised that this wasn't something he spoke about. Ever. He felt honored. He had only really expected to discover his favourite colour and what he liked to eat. "I can't help but feel the only reason they stayed was Sora." His voice was near a whisper now, and Axel felt as though he'd been stabbed in the chest. He reached over and smoothed Roxas' hair, who flinched at the unexpected contact, but smiled sadly in appreciation.  
"I'm sorry." The redhead mumbled. "That must have been rough..." Roxas nodded a little, before swiping at his eyes and looking at Axel.  
"So now I basically live alone."  
"Well that's pretty cool, right?" The blond sat up, biting his lip in thought, before nodding.  
"Yeah, I suppose it is." Axel sat up, too, rather daringly reaching an arm around Roxas and tugging him into a short hug. Roxas jumped, his eyes wide. The smell that clung to Axel's clothes was rich and welcoming; an inviting blend of incense, cologne, hairspray and, mildly, cigarette smoke. His face began to tingle again. When the embrace ended, the blond rubbed his eyes nervously and hugged his knees to his chest. "How about you?"  
"How about me what?" Axel replied, showing that wonderful lopsided grin again.  
"Your parents... Your family?" Axel's face grew dark and his mouth tugged to the side as if he had just tasted something bitter. He looked out over the horizon.  
"I don't really enjoy talking about that..." Roxas felt a sudden, unexplained pain in his chest. His eyes stung.  
"O-oh..." Axel looked to Roxas again briefly, before sighing and leaning back on his hands.  
"Well.. I have an older brother called Reno. He's... He's an idiot. But a cool enough guy. He's an author of... Eh..." He blushed a littlle, praying Roxas wouldn't notice, but he did.  
"Of what?"  
"Nothing you would have read. Or ever should..." He swallowed dryly, the attempt at humor failing in his throat. "Anyway. Don't see him much. As for my parents, my dad left when I was real young, and my mum..." Axel laughed joylessly and shrugged. "Now there's really not a lot to say for her." Roxas felt awkward. Painful... Sorry. He didn't know how to react. Axel looked at him, noting his nervousness. "Ack. Who needs parents anyway?" He laughed softly, nudging his companion, who smiled in return.  
"Heh, yeah."  
The day was aging fast, the sun melting over the rooftops and the air cooling slowly. Axel yawned and stretched.  
"I suppose it's time for me to get you home, huh?" Standing, he helped Roxas up with a warm smile which seemed to compliment the scenery brilliantly.  
"I suppose." Roxas really hated to think that this day was coming to an end. It had been all too perfect. Axel sensed his dismay. He sucked on his lower lip, clucked his tongue thoughtfully.  
"So, you fancy meeting me again-" Tomorrow. Tonight. Now. "-this time next week?"  
"Ehh... Really?"  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?"  
"Heh... Umm... I'd love to..." Roxas mumbled, adjusting his bag.  
"Great! Now... Which way is home?"

* * *

"This is it, the white door just beyond the oak tree." Roxas said, fiddling with the straps on his bag.  
"Oh, what a charming neighbourhood." Axel chuckled quietly, looking around at the buildings, barely lit by the dying sun.  
"Do you want to come in?" Roxas muttered nervously. Axel raised his eyebrows, scratching the back of his head again.  
_Yes. Yes, I do_. "Uhhhh, I don't think so..." He dropped his arms to his sides and flashed that lopsided grin. Roxas, who was already picking up some character traits, was reminded of some fiery Cheshire cat when he did that. "Thanks for the offer, cutie, but I think I better head off. I've got a bit of a walk." Before Roxas even got a chance to blush at the pet name, his eyes darted up.  
"How much of a walk?"  
"Umm... I don't know. Depends on the tide and how high my stilettos are?"  
"Axel! Why did you walk me home if it isn't near your home? That's just stupid!" He scowled. Axel chuckled deep in his throat, once again biting back the urge to hold him.  
"Because if I had just left you, you would have walked all this way on your own and who knows what could have happened? Anyways, that's what friends do." Roxas glowered stubbornly. "Well. I'm off, shortstuff. Meet you outside your classroom after your lecture next week, okay?" He was already walking backwards, waving cheerfully. Roxas rolled his eyes, but nodded.  
"Sure sure, if you don't die on the journey home." He retorted, watching the red-head until he was nothing but a speck in the distance.

* * *

An hour later, Axel was finally stepping through his own front door, and, though he was cold and tired, the smile had not worn from his face. Demyx found him sat on a stair, facing the door. He had his chin resting on his two upturned hands and the dumbest grin on his face. Demyx laughed. He loved happy Axel.

* * *

That night, Roxas curled into bed, his stomach persistently doing backflips. He pulled out his diary once again and accounted the details of the day. He hadn't felt this comfortable around anyone in a very long time, and they'd only known each other a few days. He had been right; Axel was a very special person, indeed. That night he dreamt of ice cream, clocks and wildfire. But the fire didn't burn to the touch - it simply enveloped you and filled you with hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Love is such that Rivers cannot quench**

* * *

The two boys began to meet up weekly, spending long hours together. Their friendship was growing stronger and stronger all the time and they enjoyed every second of each other's company. On the fourth Friday Axel found himself lingering in the shadows of the hall opposite Roxas' classroom over half an hour early. His class was cancelled, but rather than going home he leant against the wall, flicking through a tiny, tattered poetry book and waited (im)patiently for the class to end. However, he soon discovered he was not alone.  
"Axel. Long time, no see." A rich voice wound through the air, rousing Axel from his dormant state. He looked up to see a tall man with long, grey-blue hair, striking golden eyes and two scars on his face, crossing at the bridge of his nose.  
"Saix. Away from Hollow Bastion? Can't say it's nice to see you."  
"Ouch. That was uncalled for." Axel snorted, shaking his head and looking at his book to avoid getting too involved in the uncomfortable encounter. The tall, broad figure was having none of that, edging toward him, closer and closer by the second. "You and I used to have such fun."  
"Well, maybe _you_ did."  
"Now, now. You can't say you didn't like it... The way I touched you..." Saix was pouting and talking in a voice that very much resembled the purr of a jaguar. Axel felt a shiver creep up his spine at the low, drawn out words. His eyes flashed up to the offending lips, shooting daggers.  
"What do you want?" He spat, his one fist clenching at his side. He could feel the flames in his chest burning violently as he tried to keep his cool.  
"Just to catch up... I hear you've got a new boyfriend."  
"Now who on earth told you that?" Saix was now leaning against the wall next to Axel, his predatory eyes locked onto the redhead.  
"I heard it through the grapevine. Little first year? So inexperienced and naive... Doesn't sound like your type at all. Are you waiting for him now?"  
"He's just a friend."  
"Sure. So was I." He grinned, his face cool and murderously handsome.  
"Was." Axel snapped the book shut, slipping it into his battered shoulder bag and clenching his jaw.  
"Oh, come now, not still upset about Leon, are we?" Axel shot him an icy glare. "That's all in the past. Ease up a little, you're breaking my heart."  
"Sometimes I would swear that you don't have a heart at all." Saix ran a swift finger down side of Axel's face, but Axel flinched away, his nose wrinkled in distaste.  
"I told you not to get too attached. It's how people get hurt. You never used to be like this."  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I've got better things to do than hang around in shady spots with creeps like you." Saix' brow furrowed. His game had been foiled, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.  
"You've changed."  
"Yeah. It happens."  
"Well. When this little brat breaks your heart, I won't be here to take your mind off things."  
"Fuck off, Saix." Axel scowled, facing the strange man head on. He was pretty sure he was about to snap, to lash out and do some damage, when the door to the lecture room flung open and students began to pour out, Roxas in amongst them. Axel spotted the timid blond in the crowd, flashed an emotionless smile to Saix and began to move away. "Nice seeing you."  
"Remember - don't let yourself get too attached, Lea." He shouted, earning a middle finger.  
"It's Axel. Got it memorized?" He spun on his heel, taking Roxas' hand and hurrying him out of the building.  
Before he knew it, Roxas found himself being pulled through the corridors, down the stairs and out of the back gate of the school grounds, lead only by Axel's ridiculously large hand clasped over his.  
"Axel? What's going on?"  
"Nothing. Let's just get out of here. We'll talk in a minute." He murmured, slowing to a brisk walk and tugging Roxas to his side. However, he did not release the smaller boy's hand but entwined their fingers absent-mindedly. Roxas blushed, but didn't protest. When they reached Axel's rickety alleyway he slowed and disentangled, the demise of the contact causing Roxas' heart to sink a little. "Sorry I acted so weird then, tiger." Roxas pouted. He wanted to ask Axel who that man was and why he'd had such an effect on him but he had obviously experienced an emotional knock and he didn't want to pry too hard.  
"Are you okay?" He mumbled instead, staring at the floor and fiddling with his bag straps. Axel smiled wearily and ran a hand (the hand which had been holding Roxas' just a moment before...) through his hair.  
"You're so cute when you do that."  
"What?"  
"When you play with your bag. It's really cute." He paused and looked at the sky. "I'm fine. Weirded out, but fine. I missed you. Shall we go grab some ice cream?" Roxas, willing the blush away with all of his might, nodded.  
"Yeah, that'd be nice." Axel chuckled and ruffled Roxas' hair again and they headed off toward the ice cream parlor.

* * *

The redhead sat on the edge of the roof and began to thoughtfully lap at his ice cream. Roxas sat a few feet to his side and watched him for a moment. Axel turned to his friend and smiled, shuffling closer until their arms were touching.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Roxas' voice was small, somewhat strangled and extremely confused.  
"I'm fine, silly." Axel laughed, flashing that lopsided grin and leaning back on one hand, holding his snack in the other.  
"Who... Who was that man?" Axel sighed heavily, looking back out over the horizon.  
"An absolute jerk, that's who. A figure from my past who I'd hoped I'd left behind when I moved." He allowed his eyes to meet Roxas', green on blue, and he added with strong authority. "Don't ever let him near you, do you hear? Don't even speak to him. You don't wanna' be around guys like that, got it memorized?" Roxas nodded, startled. "You promise?"  
"I promise." He nodded meekly.  
"Good." Axel poked his tongue out, flashing a silver stud in the process.  
"What was that?!" Roxas jumped.  
"Uhhh, that was my tongue. Everyone's got one, poppet."  
"Don't call me that! And I wasn't talking about your tongue. The shiny thing on your tongue!" Axel laughed even harder than normal earning an extreme pout from the blond.  
"It's a piercing. Duh! Haven't you ever seen one before? It's a metal bar stuck through my tongue. People have them everywhere, in all sorts of weird places." Axel couldn't stop laughing.  
"I know what a piercing is..." He grumbled, grumpily. "I've just never seen someone with one in their tongue before, is all." Roxas looked up, his eyes suspicious. "Thinking about it... Why do people get piercings? I mean... What do piercings do, anyway?"  
"Look shiny, I suppose." Axel shrugged, smiling. "What does hair dye do?"  
"True... I suppose. Uhh... Do you have any others, apart from that?" A smile teased the redhead's lips and he leant forward, his face all too close to Roxas'.  
"Wouldn't you like to know." His breath ghosted over Roxas' lips. The blond closed his eyes, unable to control the shiver which ran down his spine. He smelled like peppermint and cigarette smoke... Hmm, that wasn't the first time he had detected that scent... His eyes flickered open again.  
"Axel, do you smoke?" Axel chuckled darkly, his face still lingering way beyond personal boundaries.  
"Why? Do you think I'm hot?" He licked his teeth swiftly, his eyes half mast.  
"Stop being so creepy, Axel!" Roxas laughed, shoving his shoulder gently.  
"Sorry, sorry." He paused, still grinning wildly. "Humm... Sometimes. On special occasions. Why do you ask?"  
"Uhh... I suppose I've smelt it on you... Faintly! Now and then..." He paused to wonder if the fact that he had been sniffing Axel was creepy.  
"Ahh... I'm sorry, that's kinda gross..."  
"No, no!" Roxas bit his lip, embarrassed at how defensive that sounded. "I mean... I don't mind it at all." Axel raised his eyebrows.  
"You're strange, kid." Roxas started.  
"Huh?!"  
"Relax! It's a compliment. Strange is... Good. Geez, didn't know my words meant that much to you." Axel was grinning malevolently but Roxas had lost his humor. He pulled his knees up to his chest once again and looked at the train tracks that stretched across the town.  
_Me neither,_ the little Roxas in his head whispered, feeling vulnerable.  
"You feeling better now?" He mumbled against the sleeve of his loose hoodie.  
"Hmm? I felt fine anyway," Axel lied.  
"Yeah. Sure." There was a moment's silence, before Axel chuckled again.  
"Okay. Maybe I was feeling a little icky. But there's nothing like a little ice-cream and a cute blond to clear the sinuses." Roxas rested his head on his arm so that he was looking at Axel sideways, with an inquisitive face.  
"Why do you keep doing that?"  
"Doing what?"  
"Calling me cute."  
"Because you _are_ cute, idiot." Roxas paused, frowning, before adding in a very meek voice.  
"Axel, can I show you something?" Axel raised his eyebrows, his chest burning.

_Pure thoughts, pure thoughts, pure thoughts.  
_"I dunno'. Can you?" Roxas poked him.  
"Seriously. You've shared your favourite spot with me, I'd like to show you mine."  
_Pure thoughts, pure thoughts, pure thoughts!_  
"Sure. I'd like that." He smiled sweetly, flicking at his wildly feathery sideburns and tossing his used lolly stick over the edge.

* * *

Cautiously, Roxas lead Axel over to what felt like the opposite side of the town. On the journey they laughed and joked, complaining about the lecturers and sharing embarassing stories.  
"So, captain. Where are we headed?" Axel asked in a cheerful piratey voice after a relatively long walk. "My peg leg feels like it's about to fall off and I've ran out of rum. Again." Roxas raised his eyebrows.  
"That's the worst pirate impression I've ever heard." Axel gasped in mock horror.  
"That wasn't an impression! I am legitimately the great great grandson of some guy who may have been to Port Royale and might have owned some kind of boat..." His voice had raised an octave by the end of that sentence earning a sweet giggle from Roxas. "Besides. It's heart that counts."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Of course!" He poked his tongue out again, and Roxas couldn't help staring at the strange metal bar in curiosity. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, the question still remains. Where are we going?"  
"You said headed the first time." Axel sighed, feigning irritation.  
"Where are we headed then?"  
"You'll see." He paused for dramatic effect, emphasizing the next declaration. "Don't want to ruin the surprise."  
"Cruel irony. Well played, good sir."  
Once gaining the courage to tentatively take Axel's hand, encouraging the redhead to entwine their fingers for the second time that day, Roxas led Axel past a small train platform and through a tiny village that didn't even appear to belong to Twilight Town. They climbed up a ridiculously steep slope until they finally reached a grassy verge with an amazing view, much like the one from the clock tower but at a different angle, and a small building which looked as though it were about to collapse in on itself.  
"You lead me across town and up a mountain to look at an old, abandoned house?"  
"Shhhh," Roxas hushed, approaching the building. Still holding Axel's great paw in one hand, he began jiggling the door with the other, which opened with a quiet creak.  
"We're breaking in?" Axel whispered. He couldn't hide the excitement in his voice.  
"Shush! I come here all the time. No one will notice if you keep your mouth shut!" His voice was harsh and warning, though his face was soft and bore the loveliest glow. They entered the building, closing the door behind them, and Roxas flipped a switch causing the whole place to erupt with dull blue light. Axel looked around, amazed. "I found this place by following the train tracks. They disappear into the side of the hill, so I thought I would climb it and watch from above when the next train rolled by. I saw this place, and when I peered through the shutters and saw all of these shelves and shelves of abandoned books I just had to find a way in. I come here at least once a week, take a book, then bring it back and exchange it for a new one a week later, like my own personal library. Sometimes I spend hours here... It feels so... Magical." Axel watched him with wide, adoring eyes - he was so full of life and joy (and extremely delicious guilt).

"It's perfect." Axel breathed, squeezing Roxas' hand tightly. The reply was a silent nod as the blond lead the way further into the room and took Axel's hand to rest on a shelf. The room looked relatively old and dusty, and the wooden floor was covered in a thick layer of dirt. However, the shelves were duck egg green with ornate edging and they looked as though they were in near constant use. There was a large table at the centre of the room stood on a worn down old carpet which was covered with piles of battered books, clearly read more than a hundred times each. Axel wondered if Roxas had been the one to leave them there. Spellbound, Roxas released Axel's hand and slid a book from the shelf, retiring to one of the weighty chairs around the table. With a smile, Axel sauntered over and sat in the adjacent seat, watching him. "Whatcha' reading?" Roxas looked up, running an adoring hand over the front cover before flashing the spine.  
"The Picture of Dorian Grey."  
"Oh, really? That's my favourite book." Roxas hesitated.  
"Seriously?"  
"Oh, most definitely. I'm writing an essay on it at the moment, actually." Roxas mouth gaped a little.  
"Oh my gosh, I would love to read that!"  
"It's not brilliant..."  
"I don't care!" His eyes were full of wonder and he found himself clutching the copy of Dorian Grey to his chest. Axel chuckled and leaned back in his chair, fiddling with an old copy of Wuthering Heights.  
"Fine, fine. If you're _really_ good, I may write up a copy for you. Happy?" Roxas nodded fervently. "You know, I've always had a soft spot for Basil."  
"Hmm? I don't know, he wasn't my favourite..."  
"Oh, come now, next you'll be saying you favour Lord Henry! Basil is a wonderful character. He loves Dorian with all of his heart, and, though he knows he can't have him, will do anything for him. He even meets a grizzly end because of it!" Roxas' brow was furrowed in thought.  
"I suppose. I never really understood that, though."  
"What do you mean?"  
"How can Basil love Dorian so?" Axel raised his eyebrows, his hand now laying still on the table.  
"Elaborate?" Roxas frowned more, looking down at Axel's hand.  
"Well. They're both... Guys... And I can't help but think that the love Basil feels is more than platonic."  
"Well, many believe it _is_ more than platonic, though there's no evidence behind it... But what's the matter with that?"  
"So, Basil is.. Well, Basil's gay?" Roxas chewed his lip, frowning.  
"What?" Axel choked on the word, trying desperately not to laugh. Composing himself, the redhead rubbed his eyes before looking back to Roxas. "...Lots of men love other men. And lots of women love other women. It's not a particularly rare thing, you know?"  
"...Yeah but..." Roxas' words trailed off, before he softly added, "Dorian doesn't feel that way about him. So... So it can't really be love... Because love's a two way thing and..." Axel cocked his head to the side, watching Roxas waffle with an amused look. Roxas bit his lip again, indulging in his thoughts. His mind slipped over the conversation Axel had had with the dark boy from Esthiem's the week before.  
"Axel, do you have a boyfriend?"  
"Huh? Oh, no." Axel chuckled again.  
"But you love other men, right?" There was a long pause.  
"What? Where did you hear that? Ugh... Uh, it doesn't matter. I love whoever I love." He shrugged dismissively. Roxas sighed, his mind ticking over. "Easy, tiger, I can hear the cogs turning from here." Axel winked, tapping the blond head gently. Roxas smiled, blinking up at him intently. "It'll be getting dark soon." Axel exhailed heavily after a long pause, stretching his arms behind his neck. "I suppose we better had get you home. I mean, it's quite a walk, isn't it?" Roxas nodded again.  
"You don't have to-"  
"Yes, I do."Axel smiled, pushing Roxas' hair out of his eyes daringly, his fingers lingering at the slim jaw for a prolonged moment. "I want to." The blond smiled back, unintentionally leaning his head onto the hand.  
"Okay. But let's catch the train this time."  
"Wait, you mean we walked all that way and we coulda' just hopped on a train?" Axel yelped, his fingers digging into the chest of his loose black shirt as though he were suffering from palpitations. Roxas giggled softly, shifting his bag around on his shoulder.  
"I like walking with you..." He murmured. Axel's heart momentarily liquidised. He frowned, caught off guard, and found himself lost for words. Both fell silent for a moment, before Axel awkwardly flicked his unruly mane and grinned.  
"Okay, shall we get going then, poppet?"  
"I told you to quit calling me that, Axel!" Roxas whined. The redhead winked and smiled.  
"But it's a compliment, poppet!" Roxas rolled his eyes and stood, heading for the door and expecting Axel to follow. The older boy watched his friend walk before him, observing his shy manners and marveling at how much of an affect he had over him.


End file.
